Mother's day surprise
by xFilms
Summary: When Helga Pataki walks around, she did not expect to find a certain football head crying. Especially on Mother's Day. HXA I do not own Hey Arnold!


12 year old Helga sadly trudged to the park, her thinking spot. She always goes to the bridge above the river; she just never thought she'd go on Mother's Day. _I shouldn't be surprised, Miriam doesn't even know it's mother's day! _She thought, _why should I remind her?_

Helga soon arrived to the bridge, thinking. She suddenly stopped in her tracks; surprised to see a familiar football headed kid there. Little has changed, including him. He was now her height, almost everybody was, except for Phoebe. She felt her pulse rise at the sight of her beloved- _No, Helga_. She reminded herself, _He doesn't like you._ She started to walk up to him, a bit nervous. Why should she be nervous? She had the whole thing planned. She would walk up to him, yell at him, and he'd leave her in peace. It's that simple.

She was opening her mouth to yell, but she stopped. She heard sniffling. Was he-crying? "Football Head?" Her eyebrow pinched with concern," Are you okay?"

He turned to her, red tear streaks on his cheeks, surprised," H-Helga?" He stuttered, his cheeks heating with embarrassment," Why are you here?"

"I was about to say the same thing. What's wrong?" She felt her heart burn as she watched Arnold trying to hold back his tears.

"Why would you care?" He snapped, his voice quivering," All you do is call me names, so why do you care now?" His eyes widened as he realized what he said. He expected Helga to start threatening him, but instead she just stood there, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Arnold," she muttered," I understand that you wouldn't want to tell me." She started to turn to walk away.

"WAIT!" He lightly tugged on her pink shirt. She turned back to look at him, her eyes filled with hurt. "I'm sorry for saying that. I-It's just…" He took in a deep breath, trying his hardest not to cry" it's just that… every Mother's Day my grandparents go out of town and leave me with the boarders." He could feel his voice breaking, but he continued," A-and I love them and all, but… I want to see my real mom today." He gave a light chuckle, wiping the tears with his sleeve," Stupid, huh?"

Helga shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears," No. it's not." She turned her head away from him in order to hide the tears and took a quivering breath, as if she were to speak, but decided not to. They both stood in comforting silence, occasional sniffs here and there. She tried to think of something to say, but didn't know what to do. Without thinking, she wrapped off her bow from the top of her blond hair and handed it to him.

He looked at her in surprise," Helga? W-Why are you giving me this?"

"Wipe away those tears," she said softly," I hate seeing you cry. I know you want your mom right now, and I wish I could give you that, but this is all I have right now."

Arnold roughly shook his head and tried to push it back to her," No. You don't need to do that. I don't want to ruin your bow."

She scowled at him," Just take it! You're the only reason why I wear-"She shut her mouth and glanced at the floor, biting her lip. He gave her a confused look, urging for her to go on. She sighed; _I might as well tell him now._ "I wear that bow because of you."

"Why?" He asked, clutching on to the bow.

She rolled her eyes," Of course you wouldn't remember! In preschool, the first day to be exact, you told me you liked my bow, because it was pink," She gave a slight chuckle," It was the first compliment I have ever got, so… I just kept it, hoping you would someday tell me that again," She felt her cheeks heat up as she refused to make eye contact.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the floor," I like your bow." He mumbled.

"What?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"I like your bow," He smiled," It's pink like your shirt." He stepped closer to her and started wrapping the bow around her head. She froze as she stared at him. His bright green eyes seemed so warm and… she couldn't do this. She lightly pushed him away.

"Now, don't get all mushy on me pal." She said. He gave her a concerned look, "Arnold…You don't need to do this," she gave him a pleading look," Please… just go."

He looked confused," I know I don't need to. I want to."

She chuckled at his innocence; no one ever wants to do something with a Pataki," You know, you're grandparents did a great job raising you. Look how you ended up! So kind and funny," She watched him smile, "and I ended up like… this."

"Don't put yourself down," Arnold said sternly," You're an amazing person. They obviously did a great job raising you!"

She laughed," Oh, please! They don't even know my name! They're right; I'm mean and ugly."

"That's not true."

"Everybody hates me."

"Helga…" he said warningly.

"I'm hideous."

"Helga!"

"Everyone wishes I were dead!"

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled. She suddenly felt something soft on her lips. _Oh my gosh. Is he… k-kissing me? _She fluttered her eyes shut, but wasn't sure if it was really happening. In fourth grade, whenever they kissed due to acting and stuff, she always took the lead and was rather forceful and rough, but this kiss was sweet and soft, something Arnold had control of. After a couple more seconds, he pulled away, blushing," That was the only way to get you to shut up."

She giggled," Maybe I should talk more often." She stood up," I have to go take care of something. Here, I'll walk you home."

After walking him home, and of course after a good bye's kiss, she ran home, jumping with joy. When she arrived, her mother was worried.

"Helga! Where were you?" She cried, well, slurred," I've been looking for all day! "

Helga ran up and hugged her tightly," Mom! I love you so much! I'm so happy to have you as a mom." She started sobbing in her mom's arms.

Helga's mother was surprised, but hugged her back," I love you too, sweetie."


End file.
